pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Cartoonist Rockerfeller Style)
Cartoonist Rockerfeller's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sadness - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - Iago (Aladdin) *Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Max (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Cartoonist Rockerfeller Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cartoonist Rockerfeller Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cartoonist Rockerfeller Style) - Sandy Cheeks Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cartoonist Rockerfeller Style) - Luanne Platter We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cartoonist Rockerfeller Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cartoonist Rockerfeller Style) - Iago My Bad *Inside Out (Cartoonist Rockerfeller Style) - Jon Arbuckle Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cartoonist Rockerfeller Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (Cartoonist Rockerfeller Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Iago.jpg|Iago as Anger Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:Cartoonist Rockerfeller Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG